During wireline drilling operations, it is common for portions of the drill string to get stuck underground. Typically, when this happens, it is desirable to disconnect the wireline cable from the drill string, thereby releasing the drill string from the wireline cable. However, known systems and methods disconnecting the wireline cable from the drill string under these conditions are ineffective, unreliable, and/or excessively expensive.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods that address one or more of the deficiencies of known systems and methods for disconnecting drilling cables from portions of a drill string.